Godess or No?
by ANIMELOVER444
Summary: In this fanfic. the war is all done, but the danger is not. Annabeth has gone missing again and when new camper Brielle shows up, she just might be the key to finding her. There just might be more to Brielle then meets the eye and just maybe Percy has chosen the wrong girl. Quests, monsters and fights, the demi-gods have a lot on their plate.


Brielle ran as fast as she could. Panting hard- her breath turning into puffy white clouds, she looked behind her to see if they were still coming. And wished she hadn't. They came after her panting, their foamy mouths full of sharp teeth. Their red eyes stared at her as if they came straight from Hell. Behind them came the flying things. Their large, leathery wings came out of grotesque skin which seemed to make up women. They hissed after her and soon Brielle knew she wouldn't out run them.

Fate seemed to like her however when a lot came into sight. A large white building and several littler buildings dotted a snow covered valley and a large pine tree guarded the entrance. Huffing in new determination, Brielle ran full force to the tree and felt a shift in the air when she passed it. Turning back to face the monsters she found them gone with only tracks to show they were really there. Collapsing onto the snow Brielle let her mind fall into darkness.

Brielle woke up to a bearded face looking down on her. Letting out a scream she jumped out of the bed she was in and rushed to the door. Before she could open it however, a good looking boy came into the room and held his hands up defensively. He had black hair sweeping his forehead and sea-green eyes.

" Whoa there, calm down now. You're safe here. "

He said a gently placed his hands onto Brielle's shoulders. Guiding her back to the bed, Brielle got a good look at the bearded man. Or should she say horse-man. He had the torso of a man, but the body of a white stallion. Keeping her eyes glued on him, Brielle suddenly remembered the name for a creature like him. _He was a centaur. _ After a few minutes of silence Brielle said,

" Um...I'm Brielle...and you're a centaur. "Brielle clapped her hands over her mouth and blushed. She felt embarrassed to say something so bluntly, but was surprised when the centaur laughed loudly.

" Ah yes I am a centaur Brielle. My name Chiron and this fine young man is Percy Jackson. He was the one who found you last night. Might I ask what you were doing outside? "Brielle's eyes flitted to Percy and she blushed when she saw him studying her intently. Turning back to Chiron because he seemed a much safer choice, Brielle said.

" I was running away from monsters. They chased me from my school out on Long Island and I ran here. " She shook her head. " No I was pulled here. It was weird, it felt as though I was being called here, but I had never seen this place before. " Brielle looked up terrified. " I'm not going crazy right? "Chiron stroked his beard thoughtfully and Percy took the lead.

" Brielle. " Percy sat next to her and stared straight into her eyes. " You are not going crazy, trust me. Can you tell me what these monsters looked like? "Brielle nodded and started knotting the blanket on top of her.

" Well I've been able to see them for a while. I always thought others could see them too, but it wasn't until yesterday that I realized I was the only one. They came to me after school. At first it was only the dogs...or I think they were dogs. They were massive, like garbage truck massive, pure black with red eyes. Then the old ladies came. They had gross bat like wings and their skin was all leathery like. I was chased until I got here, then they just disappeared. "

Brielle looked up at Percy her eyes glistening. Percy turned back to Chiron who was now staring at her intently, as if trying to solve a puzzle. Finally he said.

" Percy bring Rachel in here please. "

Nodding Percy went to go fetch the girl leaving Brielle with Chiron. Chiron clopping towards Brielle stopped when she gave a muffled squeak when he drew nearer. Smiling gently he rested at the foot of her bed his arms folded against his armour clad chest. That's another thing Brielle had noticed. Percy had been wearing armour too and she wouldn't be surprised if the girl Rachel was too. _What kind of place is this?_ She wondered.

Finally Percy was back with what Brielle supposed was Rachel. She had long red hair, green eyes and freckles. She wasn't wearing armour, but was wearing an orange shirt that said **Camp Half-Blood **on it. Looking closer at Percy, she saw that he was wearing the same shirt. _So this is a camp_. Brielle thought.

" Ok Chiron, Percy said this was important and I don't think new campers are that important. Why didn't you send for Mr.D or something. " Rachel folded her arms and stood before Chiron her gaze flitting to Brielle.

" I want you here Rachel for a third opinion about Brielle. " Rolling her eyes Rachel sighed and sat down on the side of Brielle's bed. Taking Brielle's hands in her own, Rachel stared at her intensely. All of a sudden Brielle felt her muscles relax and her brain calm down. After a few more minutes Rachel let go of her and stood up.

" I didn't pick up anything, sorry Chiron. Maybe Percy could take her down now and show her the camp and then maybe we'll see who her parent is. " Chiron nodded and waved at Percy. Taking that signal, Percy led Brielle from her bed and guided her downstairs. Slowly taking her from the big white house where she had been staying, Percy let her rest for a minute on the porch.

Percy looked at Brielle again and wondered who she could be. When he had found her- sprawled out on the snow her dark brown hair cascading behind her, he had thought she was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. Then when she opened her eyes, he was almost put into a trance at their golden orbs. Percy had no idea who she was and what she could do, but he was excited and almost terrified to find out.

" Come on Brielle, let me show you **Camp Half-Blood**. "

(So that was my first chapter don't forget to R&R)


End file.
